


Pretty Little Face

by xfandomwritingsx



Series: Random Tuesday Prompts [9]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26162869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfandomwritingsx/pseuds/xfandomwritingsx
Summary: Dialogue Prompt: “I’d punch you, but that’d ruin that pretty little face of yours.”
Relationships: Billy Butcher/You, Billy Butcher/reader
Series: Random Tuesday Prompts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898362
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Pretty Little Face

“What in the hell do you think you’re doing?” He grabs your arm and pulls you back off the steps and into the compound.

“Let go of me!” you shout before slamming your free hand into the crook of his elbow. His grip loosens, but doesn’t release. “Fuck you, Butcher!”

“Maybe later when you’re not being such a little cunt.” The crude language doesn’t offend you nearly as much as the smug attitude behind it. “Ya ain’t leaving and runnin’ ya mouth.”

“He deserves to know!” You yank your arm away from him and he lets you, satisfied you aren’t going to dart out the door. He rolls his eyes at you.

“Ya tell poor ol’ Hughie and he’ll run off and tell little miss Starlight and then we’re fucked,” he scolds. “I could punch ya for being so stupid,” he scolds before twisting his mouth into a little smirk. “But that’d ruin that pretty little face of yours.”

“I could slap you,” you counter, narrowing your eyes. “Might actually make you prettier.” He actually smiles and laughs, always enjoying the way you fire back at him. You allow him to slip his arm around your shoulders and walk you further into the compound. You hate how easily he can calm you down.

“Come on, love. We can discuss how pretty my face is over some food.”


End file.
